


Stray - The Sound Track

by syxmaxwell



Series: If Found, Please Return to Lebanon, KS [2]
Category: Marvel MCU, Supernatural, Young Justice, others may be added as the muse takes me, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Stray - The Sound TrackEach song can be found on my Stray playlist on youtube.Please note a lot of the songs listed are covers and remakes, as much as I love the originals, these just fit a bit better.





	Stray - The Sound Track

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stray](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/292002) by Syx Maxwell. 



> Songs I listen to whiule writing various chapters and snippets of Stray
> 
> D'Oh, forgot to add the link to the playlist on youtube

Stray - Wolf Rain Sound Track  
Carry On Wayward Son - Kansas - Peter Hollens feat. Stevie T.  
Somewhere over the Rainbow - Israel "IZ" Kamakawiwoʻole  
Galway Girl - Celtic Thunder  
True Colors - Justin Timerblake  
Roundtable Rival - Lindset Sterling  
Sound of Silence - Disturbed  
Light - Disturbed  
I see Fire - Ed Sheran  
Heaven - Sam Tsui  
Red - Against the Current  
Hurt - Motion Device  
Uptown Funk - Against the Current and Set it Off  
Hallelujah - Celtic Thunder  
Bad Bad Leroy Brown - Celtic Thunder  
What I'm Looking For - Celtic Thunder  
Tír na nÓg ft. Oonagh - Celtic Woman  
Rather Be - Clean Bandit - George Twins Cover  
Cups - Anna Kendrick  
Wake Me Up - Aloe Black  
Mordred's Lullaby- Heather Dale  
ALICE IN WONDERLAND SONG: Hey Alice - Lyrics (Rachel Rose Mitchell)  
Joan - Heather Dale  
The Wendy Trilogy - SJ Tucker  
We Found Love - Lindsey Stirling and Ven Tribe  
Shatter Me Featuring Lzzy Hale - Lindsey Stirling  
Kings Of Metal - Van Canto  
Wish Master - Van Canto


End file.
